Problem: Solve for $a$ : $2 = 26 + a$
Explanation: Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{2 {- 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{a} \\ 2 &=& 26 + a \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 {- 26} &=& a \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -24$